In your eyes
by JammyWammy
Summary: [Oneshot] Cloud was now a family man and all he wanted was to come home for a long brown haired girl with bright colored eyes to welcome him home.


**Final fantasy VII and its character solely belongs to Square-enix. (Formerly Squaresoft)**

Cloud began speeding down the road as he knew that he was going to be late, it was the last thing that he wanted and he promised the one he loved that he'll be home early today.

 _I'm almost home Aeris_... He thought as he added more speed to his motorcycle, he thought about her bright colored eyes and the way they twinkled whenever he comes home, how her long, brown hair would swish from side to side when she would make her way to hug him tight, and the way she would say how much she missed him after she kissed his cheek. She would also go around the table and feed him from her own spoon so he wouldn't get tired anymore, or how she would asked him to tie her hair in a bow even if he didn't know how to do it, but learned it for her sake, he would do her hair every morning from then on. He also thought of how her eyes would have that mischievous glint when she played pranks for him or someone else. He smiled slightly while he remembered. He thought of the gift he had bought for her when he was in Gold Saucer earlier that day for a delivery, it caught his eye and he instantly thought of Aeris, and how she would smile her brightest smile when finally handed it to her. He just couldn't wait to come home and see that smile he really love.

He quietly parked his Fenrir on the garage while he sighed, he was still late despite his speed, and he knew by now that Aeris would be sleeping, he thought sadly about the gift, he carefully fished it out of his compartment, closed it back again then proceeded to go the front door. He pulled out his keys and shoved it inside the keyhole. He slowly opened the door, hoping to be quiet the whole way. His boots made a small thudding sound through the hardwood floor as he made his way to the stairs, but he didn't get reach upstairs when he saw someone laying down on the couch, he smiled sweetly as he approached the woman occupying the space and stared at her beautiful face, he quietly went down and knelt at the edge of the couch, his face only inches away from hers, he studied her carefully and took in her beauty.

He ran his gloved through her long raven colored hair, then gently caressed her porcelain cheek, he leaned forward and kissed his beloved in her lips and it made her stir, he gently pulled back to look straight into the ruby eyes that was being revealed slowly, she smiled sweetly at him while he continued to caress her hair. Then he looked down at the little girl that was lying down on Tifa's stomach, the braid he did that morning was still intact and it made him smile.

"Hey honey..." Tifa whispered while he kissed her again.

"Hey baby..." He whispered back. "How was she today?"

"She's exhausted, she played with Marlene and Denzel the whole day... But she insisted on waiting for you so we ended up here..." She giggled slightly while Cloud smiled.

"I brought her a big chocobo plushie... So she won't miss me too much when I'm away, she would always say that my hair looks like a chocobo..." He chuckled while Tifa smirked.

"Everyone thinks that your hair looks like that..." She whispered back then cupped his cheek, he leaned towards her hand and kissed her palm gently. He couldn't wait to see how their daughter's bright blue eyes would widen when she sees her present.

"Here, let me get her to bed..." He whispered to Tifa before he stood up to pick up their daughter and carried her, the girl's cheek resting on his shoulder, then he grabbed Tifa's hand and dragged her along with him, he looked back to kiss his wife again then whispered the words 'I love you' before he looked ahead to continue on their way upstairs, so can they have their much awaited peaceful sleep in each other's arms. And that's all he ever wanted.

Up above, a green eyed woman with soft brown curls and a purpled eyed man with spikey hair smiled towards their dear friends and are happy that they have finally found their peace.

"They should have had twins and one is a boy so they would name him after me..." Zack said with a pout while Aeris giggled and kissed his cheek.


End file.
